The End's Beginning, The Dragon Heroes
by Durga's Black Byakko
Summary: N has won and Touko has lost...but this girl won't give up without a fight.Just because she's lost doesn't mean she's still not the awaited hero. Alternative ending to the Black/White ending. FerrisWheelShipping. Maybe Lemons later on. Read and Review. Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon or any of its characters. Property of Nintendo
1. The End's Beginning

**Chapter 1**

The time had come. Touko was now facing off her greatest challenge against her greatest rival: N. How long ago was it that she and N had last met, when N was accepted by Zekrom, telling her, "If you wish to stop us, you too must become a hero."? One month, two?

She shook her head. "Now is not the time to recall the past," she thought to herself, "Now is the time to focus. This battle is for not only me, but for my friends, Alder, and for the sake of all the Pokemon and trainers in Unova. And maybe, just maybe, I can save N as well. He deserves better than this." She had trained with her pokemon for 2 years, and she, with the arrival of Reshiram, had proven herself to be a hero to stand against N and Team Plasma. She could feel the energy of her newly caught Pokemon through its pokeball. Touko raised her arm and threw out Reshiram, ready for the decisive battle...

To her knees Touko fell in utter defeat, the battle was over, and she had lost. Reshiram and Zekrom were the final two still standing in the battle, with both N and Touko trying their best to avoid the falling debris of the throne room. Reshiram would have won, but as a piece of the ceiling was about to fall on Touko, it turned and used its Fusion Flare attack to destroy it, but while its back was turned, Zekrom took advantage of the situation and used Fusion Bolt to attack Reshiram. Here was now the result, all of her Pokemon too weak to fight, N standing victorious, Ghetsis' gloating expression, and Touko too weak to even stand. She however would not cry, not in front of _them_. She would be like all her pokemon, strong until the very end. Cheren and Alder were behind her staring in shock, not only because of Touko's defeat. But what it now meant, Team Plasma had won, and now their pokemon would be separated from them, forever.

Ghetsis was bathing in N's victory, and N had a look of modest pride.

"That was a good battle you know."

Touko looked up. Was he mocking her?

N approached Touko, not with a look of smug triumph like his father, but with a look of a child who finally beat their parent in a game for the first time…happy but and accomplished modest type of happy. He knelt down to her eye level. There were always two heroes, but it was destined for one of us to lose, apparently the one to lose had to be you." He was not mocking her, she could tell by looking through his emerald-green eyes. He was just innocently stating a fact.

"Yes N, the loser is obviously before us, only to be expected." Touko glared at Ghetsis. His voice was full of nothing but malice, with a smug smirk across his face to match.

"Well girl? What do you have to say to your new King?'" Touko knew that the bastard sage relished every word.

"Well?" Even N looked at her expectantly. Before Touko could say anything Ghetsis noticed that N was still kneeling to Touko. He snapped at N "Get up you idiot. A king never kneels before anyone, especially to those he defeats." N stood up sheepishly "Sorry Fath- I mean Sage."

Touko simply watched the entire scene. From what she knew of N from their battles and simply from their short talks, he didn't seem like a bad person, just childishly innocent. His father on the other hand… in three words was prideful, aggressive, and manipulative. As Ghetsis turned back to Touko, she met him with the most defiant stare she could muster.

"Well girl? We're waiting"

Touko turned her head to N, looked him straight in the eyes, and lowered her head on defeat.

"Touko NO!" Cheren yelled.

N was about to say something to Touko, when suddenly she raised her head, turned to Ghetsis and spit on his shoes. She quickly turned back to N, and head butted him in the stomach. N could have sworn he heard the girl whisper softly "_I'm sorry_" Both men were in shock, and before either could react, Touko turned toward Cheren and Alder, and cried out, "RUN!" All three sprinted down the Dragon Spiral Tower, and as they left Touko yelled to Ghetsis, "There is I have to say to you and your King!"

The Sages downstairs were defeated by the Gym Leaders and as the trio was running past, the victorious leaders quickly joined them. "How'd the mission go?" Skyla called out. Touko simply held her head down in shame and kept on running. She never spoke much in the first place so the Leaders didn't read into her silence. Cheren and Alter were the only ones who knew the truth of what happened during the battle. Touko lost, and she had failed. Touko wanted to cry. "Don't worry," Cheren whispered, "You're still my hero, win or lose." Touko smiled, even here. Running away from Team Plasma, Cheren was thinking about her. He, Bianca, and Touya were her best friends, they always supported and cared about her, even when they were beaten in battle. She looked to Cheren smiled, and nodded. He knew that was her thanks, Touko was never much of a talker even in times like this. All he wanted was to protect that smile, especially since there would seem to be little to smile about in the future.

The group of trainers ran and ran, avoiding Grunts left and right. The exit was just ahead of them. They would escape! Touko was exhausted from the battle, but she kept running. No way in hell, was she going to fail her friends again. Alder wouldn't look her in the eye the whole way down, and who could blame him? She failed everyone, Pokemon and person alike on Unova… maybe even the world. All she could do now was help her friends escape. They were sooo close…BAM! Almost out of nowhere an attacked flashed by the group and hit the wall. N and his Zoroark, Ghetsis and a bunch of Plasma grunts exited out of a hidden stairwell. _So that's how they were able to catch up with us._ Touko thought to herself. The attack forced the group of trainers to stop. Ghetsis stepped forward looking livid, his face almost as red as his eyes. N was looking shocked and disappointed. Both men's eyes were on Touko. _Ok, _she thought, _I understand why Sage Twisted Green here is angry with me, but what's with?_ She felt a slight twinge of guilt she could not explain. _He looks like a Lilipup that someone just kicked. Did he really __expect__ me to stay and be captured? If so, sorry Lilipuppy, but that's not how I am_.

"You little brat" Ghetsis snarled, snapping Touko's attention from N to him. "Did you really think you would escape?" She didn't say anything which seemed to only infuriate him more, he was not a man used to being ignored. He raised his hand and backhanded her across the face, throwing her to the ground. Cheren quickly held her, and Alder stepped in front of her protectively. No matter if she failed, he knew the girl did her best. NO ONE had the right to do that to her, just like he had no right to ignore her on the way down here. He threw out all his pokemon ready to defend Touko. N was shocked by his father's actions toward the girl. He of course had been hit by Ghetsis before but this was different. Other than spitting on his shoe, the girl had not done anything wrong. Following Alder's demonstration, all the Gym leaders threw out any conscious pokemon that they had left. The grunts in turn threw out their fully rested and healthy Pokemon out in response. Ghetsis sneered.

"So this is how the great _hero_ and her friends are going to end. At the mercy of their new King. Had you not run, we would have let you live. Foolish people."

Touko sat up in Cheren's arms. Hero…hero… _You're still my hero, win or lose_. That's what Cheren said right? That was it! Touko struggled to her feet. She turned to face Ghetsis but her eyes were locked on the young king N, who was still trying to comprehend the situation.

"Oh-ho!" Ghetsis jeered, "Has the great _hero_ come to make a last stand with her allies" He threw back his head and laughed.

Without taking her eyes off of N, Touko answered Ghetsis. "Yes Ghetsis, she has."

Ok this is my first fan fiction so tell me what you think. I don't plan on doing anything lemony till later on. Please review. What do you think of Touko? I like her now but I think I'll improve her character as I keep writing on.


	2. Of Plans and Realities

Ghetsis abruptly stopped laughing. He stared at the girl, who was still directing her gaze toward N. "What did you say" he growled. Everyone from Grunt to Gym Leader to pokemon was string at Touko. N was frozen, the girl he considered to be his greatest rival still seemed to have great strength to her, even in defeat. Touko final turned her head away from N to face Ghetsis. "I said, the hero has come to make her last stand"

Ghetsis was furious, "You have been defeated you little brat, you have lost. Don't you dare pretend otherwise"

"I'm not. I just have another plan. For the sake of trainers and pokemon everywhere, Team Plasma cannot be allowed to rule."

"Oh really? Pray tell then, how are you going to stop us?" Ghetsis sneered, "Your pokemon can't fight anymore, and your so called allies," He maliciously glanced at the exhausted Gym Leaders and their weary pokemon, "are at their breaking point as well"

Touko looked around. Ghetsis was right everyone was exhausted, with even Alder's pokemon barley standing. N finally stepped forward and said in voice full of… what was it? Pity? Longing? Desperation? "Touko you have to stop. This is the reality, you have lost. Pokemon and humans are obviously not to be together, and forcing these poor creatures to fight in their condition is wrong." Touko was stunned, but she couldn't dispute what he said. And with that look on his face, he looked like a child trying to stop his parents from fighting.

Cheren placed a hand a Touko's shoulder. N's face hardened. He spoke loud enough for everyone to hear, "Touko, we and our Pokemon will stand by you and fight to the end." The gym leaders and their pokemon yelled and roared in agreement. They would all fight to stay together with their friends and partners.

"Enough of this," Ghetsis roared. He turned to the grunts, "Attack!" the grunts threw out their pokemon and surrounded the trainer. Touko realized that none of her friends had enough strength to conquer the enemy. "Everyone, we have to go," They looked at her incredulously. "We have no choice, none of our pokemon are able to fight in this condition. Retreat and regroup!"

"And how will you be able to escape?" Ghetsis sneered, "You're surrounded"

Touko turned to her friends, they still had enough strength for what she needed them to do. "Everyone!" she cried, "Use your pokemon to blast the wall open and escape!" No one questioned the young trainer. In usion, all the trainers ordered their pokemon to blast the wall aside. The grunts and their pokemon jumped out of the way of the huge attack.

The wall was blasted apart, leaving behind a gaping hole in the wall. "Hurry everyone through the wall!" Alder shouted. As everyone was running to the wall, N was staring at Touko. Was _this_ the same girl whom he had ridden the Ferris wheel with. The same girl that he thought could rival him and maybe even defeat him. The girl who despite finding out that he was the King of Team Plasma, still had seemed to trust him back a Charge Cave. She was a hero, Reshiram revealing itself to her was proof, but… Suddenly without warning N ran out and grabbed Touko's arms as the others jumped through the wall. Touko looked at him with a face of surprise then a cold anger. N stepped back but didn't let go, he couldn't explain why, but he couldn't let her go.

"N you fool!" Ghetsis screamed, "What are you doing!"

"Touko!" Cheren yelled running toward her "Let her go bastard!"

The tower suddenly started to shake and rocks started to fall. Touko had to think fast. "Alder!" She screamed, "Take Cheren and get out of here I promise I'll be right there!" Alder didn't hesitate and neither did Touko. As Alder grabbed a screaming Cheren and pulling him away, Touko punched N in the face as hard as she could. N was unprepared and was knocked to the floor releasing Touko. As she made a mad dash for the wall, Cheren calmed down and was able to be released by Alder. As the three ran to the exit, Ghetsis called out, "Is _this_ your new plan girlie? Running way? Face your actions, you failed as a hero and running away won't change anything. Let the people know that their hero was nothing more than a scared little girl Even your Pokemon will realize that their trainer is weak. You said you had a plan to stop us, well where is it now _hero_?"

His cruel words struck home. Touko was right in front of the exit, but she stopped. "What are you doing Touko? Hurry up!" Cheren cried. Touko ignored Cheren's pleas and turned to face the blood-eyed sage. "My plan? If my plan works Team Plasma will be stopped before your evil plans can begin. There are _two _hero Ghetsis, not one. Even if N beat me, I know trainers and pokemon alike will fight with me to protect the friendships that they have worked so hard to create. While Team Plasma's hero is the hero for the division of man and pokemon, I will be the hero for their union!" Touko turned toward N, who was picking himself up. "N…" She didn't know what to say. As he looked at her she just smiled, a sad regretful smile. He didn't understand, she was the one who lost so why did those cerulean blue eyes seem to pity _him_?

As she turned to escape, the Dragon Spiral Tower started to shake even harder, and rocks were falling fast. N yelled, and Touko whipped around. A huge pile of rocks from the tower were falling, about land on N! Without thinking Touko rushed over and pushed N out of the way. "NO!" N and Cheren screamed. The first rock hit Touko on the back of the head, and as she crumpled to the floor the rest of the rocks fell, trapping her under the rubble. Cheren tried to jump through the wall, but Alder grabbed him from behind and pulled just as more rocks fell and blocked the exit.

OoOoOoOoO

Touko lifted her head. It was throbbing, and it was musty and dark. She couldn't move and she was trapped. Is this how she was going to die? No she would not accept it. She would survive. Touko gingerly lifted her arm and grabbed one of her poke balls. "Come on out Oshawott," she whispered. Oshawott burst out of its poke ball in a small burst of light. "Osha?" it cried. "Oshawott, I need your help to get out of here. You think you can do that little buddy?" "Osha!" it replied with a confident look on its face. It started to use Razor Shell to cut through the rocks. "Good job Oshawott." Touko knew she could trust he partner pokemon with her anything and everything. Her first pokemon, and one of her closest friends. Touko was getting tired. A yawn escaped her mouth. Oshawott stopped its slicing for moment to rub itself against its trainers head. It felt something warm and sticky drip on its fur. When it pulled away, it saw that it was covered by blood! It couldn't smell the blood because of the dust from the rubble. Touko needed help and soon, or else it would be too late. Oshawott desperately used its shell to cut through the rocks. They weren't breaking fast enough! "OSHA!" it cried. "Calm down" Touko whispered. Her panicking pokemon didn't hear here. _Someone, help me. _She thought to herself. _N…_ "N…" she whispered. The rocks were being shoved aside. As light came streaming in, a familiar pair of emerald green eyes looked through the hole. A pair of gentle hands lifted her out from under the rubble and into a strong pair of arms. "N…, I'm glad you came…you're not too late…" Smiling, Touko finally gave in to the darkness.

OoOoOoOoOo

After the rubble fell on Touko, N went into shock. He was on the floor, trying to understand what had happened. A second later and _he_ would have been the one buried under the stone. Why did Touko do that? She could have easily escaped through the wall and left him to his fate. So why did she push him out of the way? Now she was buried under… dear Arceus! He slapped his forehead, and started to panic. Touko was still buried. He quickly stood up and approached the rubble. Listening hard, he could make out faint cry from underneath. But, it wasn't human, it was a Pokemon! He could hear the creature calling.Osha, Osha! -_Help! Help! My trainer can't move. We're stuck under the rocks and I think she hit her head. She's BLEEDING! HELP! _(N speak poke-nese) Touko was injured he had to save her! N turned to the grunts. "Everyone!" He commanded, snapping all of the grunts into attention, "Help me dig up these rocks. We have to save the girl buried underneath it." One of the grunts cautiously approached N and asked, "Your Majesty, why? This brat stands against everything you stand for my king. Shouldn't we just leave her? She even told you she would try to set the people against you. This bitch deserves what's coming to her." Many grunts and sages mumbled in agreement. Ghetsis however was standing back, watching how all this would play out. Personally he had hoped that the girl was dead.

"This _bitch_ as you called her saved the life of your king. Do not speak out of your place _grunt._" N was quiet, dangerously so, "If you dare suggest that I leave this debt unpaid, I am as cruel as any ruthless trainer who abandon's their injured pokemon. Do not question my orders and DIG!" N was in full king mode. His authority was absolute, and not even the sages could dispute the fact that Touko had indeed saved N's life. So with the aid of the grunts and his zoroark, N was able to clear the rubble enough to free Touko. As he looked in the crevice they made, the Oshawott he recognized as her partner jumped out "Osha!" _HELP!_

N gingerly lifted Touko out from under the stones. She had hit her head, and was bleeding. She needed medical attention and fast. "Call **Anthea and Concordia**and a helicopter, we all have to get out of here before the whole tower collapses." He ordered without once taking his eyes off the weak charge in his arms. "And hurry!"

"N…," Touko whispered. N involuntarily sighed in relief, she was still conscious. "N…, I'm glad you came…you're not too late…" N was so confused. She was _glad _that he had come? Well there was no time to ponder that now, the helicopter was here. But after she said that, she flashed him a beautiful smile that made his heart skip a beat and passed out.

_Will she be ok?_ The worried little Oshawott asked. "She'll be fine, I promise" N replied as he handed Touko off to Anthea to load on the 'copter. The small pokemon hopped on the trainer's chest and laid down on top of her, growling whenever anyone tried to remove it. "That girl," N thought, "is truly loved by her pokemon. A most unusual trainer. As she was lowered onto the bed in the 'copter, N climbed in and took one of Touko's hands into his own. They were so small against his. Curious. The helicopter took off and headed to the new base of Team Plasma, Dragon's Castle.

While N was worrying about Touko, Ghetsis was closely observing him and his actions. The girl somehow inspired the idiotic boy to take up the helm of a king. Ghetsis had never, seen N speak and act with such authority though. This girl…what to do with her. She was obviously a threat, especially if she still claimed herself to be a hero. She was persistent, and was even able to get the Gym leaders and former Champion of Unova to follow her lead. She was a dangerous obstacle indeed. If this second hero could influence, the people, and with that Reshiram by her side, the pokemon as well, to follow her lead then she could very well stop Team Plasma's plans before they could go into full affect. If only they had both the hero's support and not just N's… Ghetsis suddenly looked up, staring at his son and the girl he was so interested in. He had an idea. _My dear Touko. You are the key not only for unlocking N's ruling potential, but also for permanently locking Unova's fate. You're going to aid us my dear and by no means will a brat like you like it. _As if sensing the evil sage's thoughts, the Oshawott curled up on Touko's chest turned its head toward Ghetsis and hissed. Ghetsis frowned at the creature…_Well, Well my dear. The liberation of the pokemon will start with _you_. now won't that be fun? _

The castle came into sight from the helicopter. "Take the girl to the hospital and grab her poke balls." As the grunts approached Touko, Oshawott hissed and scratched at them. Ghetsis grabbed the poor little pokemon from the scruff of its neck. "If you know what's good for your trainer, you little rodent," he whispered to the struggling pokemon so that N (Who was going down with Touko to the castle's infirmary with Anthea and Concordia) wouldn't hear, "you won't be giving my men hard time, _right_?" The little pokemon immediately became still. When N left, Ghetsis roughly tossed Touko's partner pokemon to a grunt, ordering him to put the little water pest back into its poke ball, and to leave the rest of the poke balls in his quarters under lock and key. _OK Dragon Hero _He thought _Lets see how long takes to rip of your wings. You won't ever be able to fly away._

**Ok, sorry for taking a while to update no good excuse. I know that this chapter is crappy, but please bear with me the next chapter will be much better. *Bows repeatedly***

**Ok Touko's plan isn't exactly well thought out is it? A Cheren obviously has a thing for Touko. What's Ghetsis planning? And if you're wondering why Touko's partner pokemon is still just an Oshawott and not a Samurott that will be explained later. Thank yawl, bye!**

**Please read and review**


	3. Nightmares Come True

_Crying. She heard crying. Cautiously she walked down the hall of a huge building. _

_The cries were getting closer and closer. Who was that? It's strangely familiar to her._

_She finally arrived at the end of the hall. The crying was coming from the door on the left. She could hear someone crying from the other side. She opened the door._

_On the other side of the door was a huge room, covered in tiles of black and white, checkerboard style. In the center of the room was Reshiram, trying to calm down a wailing child curled up on its white wing. As she approached the great dragon, it raised its head, staring her straight in the eye. It made her feel extremely uncomfortable. That eye seemed to be blaming her for something._

_The dragon finally tore its gaze from her and back to the crying charge on its wing. She approached the dragon and child cautiously. When she got close enough, she could see that the child's face was buried in the great Pokemon's wing._

"_Are you alright?" She asked the child. Instantly the child looked up at her, causing her to flinch in surprise. The child had long brown hair, pinkish skin, and cerulean blue eyes. This child looked exactly like she did as a kid! The child's face turned from sadness to fear. The child gripped Reshiram's wing and whispered "Your fault"_

"_What?" She asked _

"_Your fault!" the child screamed, "Your fault they're gone! All my friends, all gone 'cause of you. Even Oshawott gone, all because of you!"_

_She backed away from the child. This was madness. Who was gone? How was it her fault? And did that child just say Oshawott. "The kid's right you know."_

_She jerked around. At the door was N. "N, what is going on?"_

"_What's going on? You failed."_

_The tiles beneath N's feet turned black, and all the black was slowly bleeding into the tiles of white. Somehow she knew, she couldn't let that oozing shadow reach Reshiram or the child. She turned around, but it was too late. The child was gone, and the room was pitch black. Reshiram was in chains, roaring in pain, anger, and anguish. "No…" she whispered, "No it can't be… RESHIRAM!" The dragon couldn't hear her. It was thrashing against its chains, beating itself against the floor of its shadow prison, its white fur a stark contrast to its surroundings. Slowly a drop of red appeared on the great dragon's back. It was spreading…no, it was oozing, down its back and onto the floor. Some of the red splashed on her face…blood. Reshiram was bleeding! She turned around to face N, but he was gone. Instead it was her friends, Bianca and Cheren, and her twin brother Touya. "GUY'S!" She screamed, "HELP ME RESHIRAM'S IN TROUBLE!" _

_They looked at her with blank eyes. Blackness seeped into their eyes, covering even their whites. She cringed, it was like staring at empty sockets. Then they all spoke in usion, their voices sounding dead and empty, "It's your fault. You failed. Pokemon and people are now divided. Plasma won, because you had lost."_

"_Guy's wait! I have a plan! Please!" She screamed tears gathering in her eyes. There was an agonizing roar behind her. "We can change this! Please just help me free Reshiram first!" "It's too late," the trio's voices chanted. Was it her or were they starting to fade? "It's too late, you failed us Touko. You failed us and the world." "Wait! Wait!" she screamed. Reshiram roared in pain. She ran across to the now the no bloody dragon and tried to pull off its chains. She was too weak to do it, if only she had her pokemon…that's was it! She reached to her belt to grab a pokeball, but all she felt was her own belt and air. Where were her pokeballs? "They're gone" She turned around slowly, and once again there was N. However instead of his usual get-up, he was wearing a dark black tux, with electric blue lines circling the ends of his sleeves and the hem of his coat. On the back of the coat, were deep black wings with glowing electric blue. Immediately she thought of Zekrom. _

"_Who's gone?" she asked, stomach dropping as she had already known the answer._

"_Your pokemon of course. I must say, you put up an amazing fight. I've never had such a strong opponent before. But you claiming that you still had a plan, now that was just funny." So saying N started to chuckle. She felt anger blow up from inside of her. She rushed toward N. As she approached with her fist raised, N grabbed her by her wrist and lowered his head to her ear. "Do you really want to try that?" he whispered. She shuddered as she felt his hot breath against her neck. Trying to pull away from him, (he still had a grip on her wrists) she heard the roar. She turned her head and felt herself grow cold. Reshiram was on the floor, unmoving. The blood had stained most of its body _

"_N!" She turned back to the young green-haired man, watching her in what could only be an amused expression. She grabbed the front of his coat. "You have to help Reshiram. Please N!" She looked up into his emerald green eyes pleadingly. She was scared by what she saw. Those eyes that used to have such child like innocence were full of cruelty and distain. This was nothing like the N she had fought, known, and respected._

"_I never looked you could look so ravishing when your this desperate. White, perfect to show off your innocent fear." She looked at him incredulously. What the hell was he talking about? White? She looked down. Instead of her usual black jacket, white t-shirt, and denim shorts, she was wearing a floor length dress. The dress was pure white, with only a circle of a flame-like combination of red and orange at the dress's hem. Hanging from each of the long white sleeves of her dress was a long thick veil of white, giving an impression of wings. She felt that if she just flapped her arms, she could fly away. This wedding dress like gown reminded her strangely of Reshiram. Reshiram! She turned back to N. "Please N," she pleaded, falling to her knees in defeat, "Help Reshiram. I'm begging you, please."_

_He let go of her wrists, bent over her, used three fingers to force up her chin so that she was looking at him straight into his cold cruel eyes. "Of course I'll help Reshiram. Anything to help a fellow _hero_." She started to feel hopeful, but then she saw the smile creep upon his lips. Suddenly Reshiram didn't roar behind her, it screamed. She spun around to find the great white dragon pokemon, still bloody, trapped in a cage of black lightning and iron. Its flames could not melt or pierce through its prison. Never once did she look away from the horrific sight. "What did you do?" she whispered. He stood over her and laughed. "Don't you agree that the best way to keep something safe is to never let it leave your sight? Something just. Like. You."_

_She turned around. She was staring at N through black metal bars flashing with blue light. _

"_N! What are you doing!"_

"_Just making sure a little Beautifly doesn't get herself into any more trouble. Don't worry I'll keep you safe."_

"_N!"_

_She reached to grab the bars and was knocked backwards by a flash of light. She tried standing but her limbs felt heavy. She was tied down by chains on her arms, legs, and throat attached to the floor. She struggled against her bonds. "N!" she screamed, "LET ME OUT!" N just stood their grinning. Suddenly he started to laugh, a mad, cruel, evil laugh. Before her eyes, N started to change. His emerald green eyes became blood red, his face aged, and his clothes changed from a black tux to a long golden cloak. Before her now stood Ghetsis, eyeing her like a Ferrow eyes a fat Caterpie, with a smile as wide and as menacing as any Gengar's. Despite never having to have to fight him, Ghetsis frightened her, even more than that cruel N._

"_Well, if it isn't the great _hero._" Ghetsis' voice was full of malice and venom. "Some hero. You couldn't even save your own pokemon!" Her blood ran cold ass his words sunk in. Ghetsis stepped aside, revealing (except Reshiram) her entire team, curled into a fetal position, all obviously in pain. Her trusty Zebstrika, her swift flying __Braviary__, her zen Musharna, her powerful Beartic, and even her partner, her best friend Oshawott. The tears building up in her eyes finally fell. "Let them go! They haven't done anything to deserve this!"_

_Ghetsis just laughed. Finally he replied, " They have everything to do with this. They aided the wrong side. They shall suffer the same fate as their master. Suddenly all the pokemon started to writhe in pain, many screaming out. They seemed to be crying out to her, "Make it stop! Make it stop! Please!" "Please," she begged, weeping, "stop it." Ghetsis, still with a gloating smile on his face, snapped his fingers, and Zebstrika, Braviary, Krookodile, and Beartic, faded into the darkness. Only Oshawott remained, and its twitching has ceased. Ghetsis grabbed the poor pokemon and threw it against the electrified bars. The little creature screamed, and the bars disappeared. She tried to rush to her partner's aid, but was stopped by the ever present chains. "Oshawott!" she screamed. It didn't move, it didn't hear her, and it faded away, just like the others, only leaving behind an everstone with the carving of the word _friend_ in the ancient language. She had given that to Oshawott a long time ago. She threw herself on the floor and wept as hard as she could. _

_Ghetsis approached her and tugged her head up with a fistful of her hair. She looked up at him, no longer with fear or defeat, but with anger. "I will get out of here," she growled through gritted teeth, "and when I do I will do everything to bring you _down_."_

_Ghetsis laughed harder and harder. He was a maniac! Finally he stopped, but that frightening laugh was still etched upon his face. He tugged her hair again and like N whispered in her ear. "Is that so? Well let me tell you, my little dragon hero. Do you know the best way to ground a dragon? You rip. Off. Its. Wings."_

_She felt a searing pain on her arms and heard a tearing of fabric. Ghetsis pulled away, revealing a bloody scalpel in his hand. She looked down to her arms. He had cut across her arms and down the white, wing like veils draping her arms. Blood was dripping all over her white dress. There was an agonized roar. She turned behind her and saw a now collapsed Reshiram, wings chained up above its head, the bloody tears across its wings identical to the ones on her arms. "Now," she slowly turned back to a grinning Ghetsis, "your wings are clipped, but let's permanently remove them shall we?" He approached her with the still dripping scalpel, and she screamed, her world turning black._

OoOoOoO

Touko sat up quickly, waking in a sweat. _What a horrible nightmare,_ she thought. She felt a sharp pain on her head. She reached up and felt her head wrapped in bandages. She looked down and discovered herself to be lying in a bed dressed in a hospital gown. _Where am I, _she wondered. She looked around. It was a small room with no windows and a door. Other than the bed, the only other pieces of furniture were a lone table and chair. It was a hospital room of sorts, but how did she get here? She heard the door open. As she faced the door to see who was entering, here blood ran cold. It was N and Ghetsis. Touko unintentionally pressed herself further into the frame of the bed.

"Touko, you're awake!" N cried rushing to her bed and pulling Touko into a Beartic hug. Touko visibly stiffened at his touch, Dream N still fresh in her mind. Oblivious of this, N held Touko until a smug, slightly amused voice said, "Come now N, that's enough. The girl still needs to rest. Begrudgingly N let go of Touko and moved aside revealing Ghetsis. Fear immediately seized Touko, and though she tried to hide it, her flash of fear did not escape Ghetsis. A small smile formed on his lips.

"Now my dear Touko," she flinched at Ghetsis' casual use of her name, "I bet you would like to know why you're here." His voice was a fake fatherly tone that sent shivers down her spine. She looked away. Touko was curious, but she wasn't going to give Ghetsis any form of satisfaction. Besides, she was sort of scared of the answer. Where was she, and why in the name of Darkri, was _Ghetsis _and _N_ doing by her sick bed?

"The reason you're here my dear is…"

"Because you're officially a member of Team Plasma!" N finished with a childish glee. "isn't that great?" Ghetsis glared at N for his interruption, but oblivious to it, N looked toward Touko expectantly.

Touko looked at them, a blank look across her face. She was never one to say much, but she was still too shocked to say anything. When she finally found her tongue, she glared at Ghetsis and whispered in a hoarse voice, "What the hell did you just say?" Touko took a petty satisfaction watching the smile slide off of N's face at the obvious hostility in her words.

"I mean," Ghetsis said, still using his deceptively fatherly tone, "that you have saved our king. Such an act would automatically redeem you from any past…transgressions."

"Transgressions?"

"Your continual defiance against Tem Plasma before now. Consider yourself lucky. If others had their way, you would have been left to die at the Dragon Spiral Tower."

_We aren't at the dragon spiral tower anymore?_ Touko thought. She turned around to study her almost barren room. She turned back to Ghetsis, "Where am I?"

Ghetsis' smile widened in a way that made Touko think that she was not going to like the answer. And she was right.

"You are currently in the infirmary of Team Plasma's new base of operations, the Dragon Castle. Due to the injury you sustained from nearly being buried alive, you have been unconscious for almost two month's."

_Two MONTH'S! _Touko thought. What had happened to Cheren, Alder, the rest of the Pokemon League, to her own pokemon? What had happened?

As Touko was struggling through her thoughts, Ghetsis turned to N and asked him to leave. As N opened his mouth in protest, Ghetsis impatiently said, "I need to explain a few things about her new…position in Team Plasma. If _that _came from you it would make things that much harder on her." N still wanted to argue, but didn't dare with the look his father was giving him. "Alright" he relented. "Good boy. Now leave me to do my work."

"Bye Touko." Touko snapped out of her panicked thoughts and froze. Was N really going to leave her alone with _Ghetsis_? Even despite the dream, she felt safer having N around, and certainly safer than if she were to be alone with Ghetsis. _She_ was about to protest when Ghetsis cut across her saying, "you'll have plenty of time later to play catch up. But right now I have very important things to discuss with you." Touko automatically knew what that meant, Ghetsis wanted to tell her something N would never be aloud to hear.

N left the room. As soon as the door closed, Ghetsis turned back to face Touko, and a sense of dread closed over her body. She had enough defiance left in her however, to growl, "so what is it Ghetsis. Why am I really here? You could have easily let me die."

"Oh believe me," Ghetsis drawled lazily, starting to inspect his fingernails, "I wanted to let you die, but that weak hearted fool of a son I have just wouldn't allow it. N is a curious boy, so I suspect the only reason he saved you is because you're the only _human_ that he's ever taken a slight interest in."

Ok that had hurt. Touko knew that N was sort of childish in nature, but the way Ghetsis put he made it sound like N viewed her as some kind of pet! _Wait, why do I care,_ she thought, _he is my rival, my … my enemy. _She was so busy repeating this mantra in her head, that she almost missed it when Ghetsis said, "Though now that we have you, certain… advantages to your presence have revealed themselves."

Touko narrowed her eyes at Ghetsis and demanded, "what advantages?"

Still inspecting his fingernails Ghetsis replied, "Advantages such as who you are in general. As much as I loathe to admit it, people haven't been as…cooperative with their plans as they should have been. Probably because of those weak minded fools you called friends have convinced many to fight against us. Such annoying insects."

_Go Cheren_ Touko thought smugly. "Great for them, sucks for you, but what does that have to do with me? Remember, I'm a _fallen _hero."

Ghetsis stopped inspecting his fingernails and looked around. Suddenly he turned and slapped Touko across the face, sending her out of the bed and onto the floor. Touko grabbed her now painfully throbbing head, and was trying not to let the tears of pain now building from escaping her eyes. She felt her cheek, it was starting to swell. Ghetsis kneeled down to Touko and looked her straight in the eye. It took every bit of courage Touko had not to look away.

"You're pretty strong… very good." Ghetsis whispered. All the pleasantries were over, this what Touko was dreading. "Now listen to me you little brat. Right now, the entire region of Unova is in chaos and its .fault." Those three words brought back flashes of the nightmare; _They looked at her with blank eyes. Blackness seeped into their eyes, covering even their whites. Then they all spoke in usion, their voices sounding dead and empty, "It's your fault. You failed." _Cheren, Bianca, Touya…

Ghetsis continued. "All this fighting has arisen all because the people believe that the _real_…" he spat, "hero is still out there. And with one of the dragons having her favor…"

"It still gives them faith that Plasma hasn't won" Touko finished, with more than a little satisfaction. Even if she was here, she was glad that her name at least did something for the cause.

"Unfortunately yes. They are under that foolish delusion. However, if they were to see that _both_ and not just one of the dragons favored our King," Ghetsis smiled evilly, "then that would crush all opposition and rebellion."

Touko did _not _like where this was going. "Oh yeah," she sneered, "how are you going to do that. Reshiram chose _me_ not N, and you know very well that I'd never side with you."

"Oh really. Not even for your pokemon" Ghetsis reached into his sleeve and to Touko's horror, he pulled out an everstone. "I do believe that this is yours." He turned over the stone, revealing a word, carved in an ancient script. Not many knew how to read this language, but Touko knew it right away. It meant friend. But that stone was supposed to be _inside_ the oyster shell that Oshawott always had on its belly. Her blood ran cold. "What did you do to Oshawott?"

Ghetsis broke into a wide frightening smile. "Not just that little rat, but all of them, including the great Reshiram. They are all under my personal _care_"

Touko trembled, she knew what Ghetsis meant. He hadn't done any permanent damage to them yet, but if she didn't comply, he would hurt them, all, and badly. The tears that were building in her eyes were getting ready to fall. The nightmare was becoming real._ Suddenly all the pokemon started to writhe in pain, many screaming out. They seemed to be crying out to her, "Make it stop! Make it stop! Please!" _And her partner, her Oshawott. _She tried to rush to her partner's aid, but was stopped by the ever present chains. "Oshawott!" she screamed. It didn't move, it didn't hear her, and it faded away, just like the others…_

"What do you want?" Her head fell to stare at her knees in defeat. She couldn't do anything but hope Cheren and the rebellion would win, and soon. Until then, she would be forced to fight with those she tried so hard to stop. She had failed those who trusted her most, and now she would be forced to fight against them.

Ghetsis knew that this was his victory, and he would enjoy making this little bitch, who caused him so much trouble squirm. "N, seems to become more of a leader around you. Whatever your influence on him is, it makes him stronger, strong enough that no one can stand against him. Why, I only told him that if the rebellion caught you, you would be punished, and that's all it took for N to send out the soldiers to forcibly make people release their pokemon. Of course at first he was hesitant, but all I had to do was bring up your…_safety._"

Touko glared at the floor but said nothing. How dare he. Cheren and the rest of her friends would never let any of the rebels to harm her. And how dare Ghetsis manipulate poor N like that. Then again…the nightmare came back to her mind. _No_ Touko thought, _that N and this N are different. N is only a string less puppet, being pulled along by his father, the puppeteer._

Ghetsis continued, "I figured that I'd kill two pidgeys with one stone. You are officially part of team Plasma" Touko bit the inside of her cheek to stop any sarcastic remarks from escaping her mouth. She saw this coming. N already said it.

"So what then?" She said instead, "I'm going to be a grunt working under N then?"

"No, but something like that. You see, as a grunt, you would still have enough freedom to cause trouble for me, since it takes too much to have someone watch a mere grunt all the time. And what's the best way to ground a dragon?" Touko's heart missed a beat. Ghetsis leaned closer a whispered in her ear, "You rip off its wings." Touko nearly fainted.

"Besides," said the sage as he pulled away from her, "as a hero, you hold a much more potential if given a higher position. And so that no one doubts that's you have given your allegiance to our cause, N and I have made other arrangements for your insertion into Team Plasma." Ghetsis stood up, towering over a still kneeling Touko, who raised her head to meet his eyes in horror. "The two great dragons, both black and white, will unite just as their masters shall. The great hero's shall be joined in front of all in Unova, with a bond so strong, that not even the rebels will have to back down. You, my dear Touko, my dear hero, will swear your allegiance to Team Plasma and to N as his partner, as his bride, and as our Queen." Ghetsis sank into a fake low bow, letting the words sink in. Touko was to be N's bride. Her wings had been clipped, and she was chained to the ground.

**Ok I know it's been a bit since I've posted. I'll try to post at least once a week. On Mondays probably. Birthday was Friday Finally 16! The reason this chapter is so long is to make up for last chapter's crappiness. Don't know how to fix it. Don't worry for all those who love N, he'll show up more next chapter. I got inspiration for the dress from a desktop wallpaper I saw. I'll post the link for it when I find it again. And for those who are confused why Touya is Touko's twin, it makes more sense to me, and it'll be more interesting later on. And for all those who are wondering. The Ancient language on the everstone is the language of the pokemon Unknown (letter shaped pokemon). As for those who don't know what an everstone is, look it up! Tell me what you think. Read and review. Thanks guys bye! **


	4. Soon

Previously…

_You, my dear Touko, my dear hero, will swear your allegiance to Team Plasma and to N as his partner, as his bride, and as our Queen." Ghetsis sank into a fake low bow, letting the words sink in. Touko was to be N's bride. Her wings had been clipped, and she was chained to the ground._

Her mouth was dry. _Queen? I try to destroy their entire team, and they make me their _Queen_? _Touko thought. She finally found her voice and asked, "Does N know about this…this"

"Engagement?" Ghetsis snidely offered, rising back to his feet.

"Y…yeah, engagement. I know he knew that I was going to be part of team plasma, but I don't think he would have had this in mind."

Ghetsis laughed. "Of course N knew! But unlike you my dear, he does not know the full meaning of such an act. However, when I told him that this was a way to keep you by his side indefinitely…he more than approve of the proposal."

"Wait, _you_ suggested the marriage?"

"Of course," Ghetsis scoffed, "N may be king, but it doesn't take a porygon to realize who _really_ runs this group."

Touko was in shock. Then another thought came to her, one that sent her stomach through the floor. "If N approved of the marriage and keeping me here, did he agree to your threats against my pokemon. As far as I know, he's against this type of pokemon abuse?"

Ghetsis' face immediately switched from a grin to a frown. He glared at Touko, making her back up against the bed. "You know the answer to that you little bitch," he growled, "and any mention to N about our little… agreement, will lead to dire consequences for your Pokemon, for Reshiram, and for you. Understand?" Touko flinched. "Yes" she quietly replied.

Ghetsis reached down and gently tapped the un-bruised side of her face. "Smart girl." He suddenly grabbed her face in his hand, forcing it towards him. After studying it for a few seconds, he smirked, a look in his eyes sending cold chills down her spine. "Perhaps you can create a good heir after all. My old wife obviously failed with N didn't she? Not enough spine in the boy."

He released her and headed to the door. As he was about to open it he heard Touko whisper, no…squeak, "Heir?" He turned to the white faced girl, face full of demonic glee. "Of course. Isn't that the main duty of a Queen? Now get back into the bed" Before she could say anything else, Ghetsis opened the door and called N inside. Her head, now full of disturbing thoughts and fears, climbed back into bed.

"Touko!" N practically flew into the room. "Did you hear the ne…" He stopped as he saw the now swelling bruise on Touko's face. "What happened?" Ghetsis was standing in the doorway, and while N's back was toward him, he raised the everstone, directly staring at Touko, meeting her eyes. _"...any mention to N about our little… agreement, will lead to dire consequences for your Pokemon, for Reshiram, and for you…"_

Touko forced a small smile to her face. "Nothing happened N. I tried standing up and slipped. My face hit the frame of the bed. I guess I'm I little woozy." Ghetsis nodded in approval. _Good girl_ his eyes seemed to say. "Now I have some business to attend to N," Ghetsis said. "I'll just leave you two here to catch up. Oh and N?"

"Yes Father?"

"Do be careful. Your little _fiancé_ is a little rattled at the moment." So saying he left the room, leaving an empty and awkward silence between the green and blue eyed teens. "So…" N said, starting to rock back and forth on his feet, "Did fath… I mean, Ghetsis tell you the news?"

"Uh…Yeah he did"

"Great! Now we can start planning the wedd-"

"N" Touko interrupted

"Yes?"

Touko gave a small smile and gently tapped the bandage around her head. N immediately got the message. "Oh, I get it. You must be as tired as a snorlax about now. I'll leave. See you later then." He said with a sad little smile, obviously disappointed. Touko compared it too a child who didn't get to play with the toy he wanted-without the temper tantrum. His sad green-eyed face pulled at her heart strings. As N was opening the door she called, "N?"

"Yes?" he turned around immediately. "See you in the morning?" she said tentatively, face turning a bright red. "It's a promise!" N replied jovially. As he turned and walked out of the infirmary wing, a thought struck him. _Did_ _Touko seem to avoid looking me in the eyes or was it just me? Huh. Oh well, I'm sure that she'll feel better tomorrow. I can't wait to show her my special surprise! _Content, N went back to work. He still was having issues with the _rebel_ problem.

OoOoOoO

The door had closed, leaving Touko alone in the lonely hospital room, thoughts swirling around in her head. _Marriage? I can't marry N! I'd be a traitor, a failure…well an even bigger failure. And what was Ghetsis talking about, creating an heir? _Touko blushed and turned on her side, facing the wall. _Stupid, that's what all these Plasma people are. Either that or insane. I wanted at least a few more years training my pokemon before settling down…my pokemon…_The vision of her dream came back to her. _...her entire team, curled into a fetal position, all obviously in pain. Suddenly all the pokemon started to writhe in pain, many screaming out. They seemed to be crying out to her, "Make it stop! Make it stop! Please!" _As tears flowed down her face and onto the pillow, Touko didn't even bother to wipe them away. Her team…no her family, were in the clutches of a madman, and it was all her fault. "I'm so, so, sorry" she whispered, and she silently cried herself to sleep.

OoOoOoO

_Black. Everything was pitch black. There were no windows or doors, but this room was definitely a cell. She had thrown herself blindly against walls she couldn't even see, only to bounce back onto the cold floor. Finally she just pulled her knees to her face, and wrapped her arms around herself. She was cold, lonely, and tired, but she would not allow herself to cry. She would not give in…but she was so tired, and the darkness was so welcoming… a bright light. A bright light shone over her head. She lifted her head toward it, squinting. The light was so warm and comforting, and oh so familiar. Wait, in the middle of that light, is it? No, it can't be. But it was… Musharna! She slowly unraveled herself study this pink-purple pokemon._

"_Musharna," she whispered, "is that you?" _

"_Muuu…" it replied, its voice calm and soothing. It floated toward her._

"_Oh Arceus, it really is you Musharna!" She wrapped her arms around its head, as it pushed its head further into her chest. Tears of joy flowed from her eyes as she hugged her dear friend. Musharna gently pulled away from her._

"_Musharna?"_

"_Muuu…" it floated toward the wall. As it moved, she saw that its light had shed across the room. The pitch black room was the infirmary! She looked down; she was till in her hospital gown. "Muuu…" it called. She turned around and found Musharna floating in front of the door. As she saw the door, everything came back to her, the battle, the nightmare, Ghetsis, N… her marriage to N. She couldn't leave. Even it Musharna was here, she couldn't risk bringing the rest of her pokemon into harm's way. "I'm sorry Musharna, I can't…what about the others?" Musharna just floated there, patiently watching her. Behind it, the door opened on its own, and the hall was empty._

What the…_ She thought to herself. Then it struck her. Musharna was a _dream_ pokemon. She was asleep! "Muuu…" it called._

"_Alright Musharna, I'm coming." She hurried over to the door. As she was about to step through it, Musharna gently grabbed the back of her gown. "Huh?" she turned toward Musharna, who lowered itself to her waist level. She had been on plenty of these dream journeys with Musharna as training, so she got the message. "Alright," she consented, and climbed onto Musharna's back. "Oh wait a second," she closed her eyes and focused. When she opened them, she was clothed in her normal outfit. "Much better" she said, satisfied, "Alright Musharna let's go!"_

"_Muuu…" it said in its mellow way. It rose back up, and into the hall. Musharna took her through the hall, making various twists and turns, until they arrived at two staircases. One was going higher into the castle, and the other was leading into its depths. From the lower staircase, a roar was heard. "Reshiram!" she cried. "Musharna, go down there. Hurry!" v shook its head, "Muuu…" it said sadly and began to head up the other staircase. She tried to jump off Musharna, but she couldn't move. She could only listen to the fading roars, and do her best not to cry. She buried her face into Musharna's back for the rest of the journey. "Muuu…" it called. They had stopped in front of a door, decorated with the Team Plasma coat of arms and below that, a golden vine surrounding two orbs, one black and one white. The door opened and she and Musharna passed through. The room was extravagant, with a huge bed and large amounts of furniture. Musharna lowered itself to the ground, signaling for her to get off. As she stepped onto the floor, she heard some movement under the huge red, yellow, and gold bed. From under it floated out a huge gray iron chest, shackled shut with chains. _

"_Muuu…" She turned to Musharna, who was now glowing with a bright blue light. She recognized this move, it was Dream Eater. She had helped Musharna learn how to use this move to enter other people's (or pokemon's) dreams. She heard a rattle of chains and turned around. The chest was glowing the same blue as Musharna, and the chains surrounding it were falling and unraveling. When the final of the chains fell to the floor, she approached the great iron box, and lifted the lid. At first it looked empty, but then there was a flash of blue, and she fell to the floor. As she opened her eyes there stood before her, was her team! Zebstrika, __Braviary__, Musharna, and even Beartic were there, looking a little tired and bruised, but otherwise fine. She was so happy as she saw her team before her, but then she realized something…no, _someone_ was missing. She turned to Musharna. "Where's Oshawott?"_

_Musharna and the other pokemon looked at each other sadly. Musharna looked to Zebstrika, who nodded. Zebstrika neighed to Beartic, who turned back to the iron chest. She knew that she wasn't going to like what she was going to see. Beartic was gently lifting something from the chest. It was small, and she saw a flash a blue and white little face. As Beartic turned around, her heart missed a beat, and her breath caught in her chest. In Beartic's arms was Oshawott, and it did not look well at all. Its face was covered in bloody scratches, its body was covered with fresh bruises and cuts, along its back was a cut so large and deep, she could see a little bone. It wasn't moving_. It didn't move, it didn't hear her, and it faded away. _"No. OSHAWOTT!" She rushed to the aid of her partner. She tenderly took it from Beartic and held it close to her chest, as a mother does to her newborn child. As she looked down the front of her little partner's body, she saw that the shell that was always on it's belly had a huge crack down the middle, like it had been broken open._

_The little pokemon reached up and patted her face. "Oshawott?" She whispered. The little water pokemon smiled and squeaked, "Osha!" _Don't cry!_ She smiled and held her partner close. Her family was here, and they were safe. She motioned for the rest to come, and they huddled together, just like they did on those cold winter nights out in the open. She couldn't just stay there feeling sorry for herself; she had to help them to escape at least. And Oshawott did not have much time left. _

"_Musharna" she said solemnly _

"_Muuu…"_

"_Where are you all?"_

_In answer, Musharna glowed blue again, and turned toward the chest. As she faced the iron box, it too glowed blue and something was floating out of it. It was small, about the size of a medium sized stone, and it floated to her. As it fell into her hands, she flipped it over and saw the inscription for _friend_ written in the ancient language. _He turned over the stone, revealing a word, carved in an ancient script… that stone was supposed to be _inside_ the oyster shell that Oshawott always had on its belly…

"Ghetsis" she hissed, his name earning angry growls and shrieks from the pokemon. _Musharna merely nodded. _So this is _Ghetsis'_ room. _She thought to herself. She turned to face her pokemon. They were patiently waiting for her orders just like always. "Everyone," she declared, "Please hold on. I promise you, I'll get you all out of here and soon." She bowed her head, looking at Oshawott straight in the eyes. "I will not fail you all again." They all gathered around her huddling once again. Her tears fell, and she was sobbing. "I'm so, so sorry I couldn't protect you before. I'll never let _him _hurt you ever again." _

_They huddled closer and tighter to their distraught trainer. Through their hearts, minds, and embrace, they told her all the things they could not put into words: courage, encouragement, love, trust, and forgiveness. _

"Touko! Touko!" _Someone was calling her away, pulling her back to that harsh reality. _Just go away, _she thought. "_Touko!" _She sighed and looked up into the comforting faces of her pokemon. "Soon" She promised, "Soon"._

OoOoOoO

Touko awoke being held at the shoulders by a panicked green eyed teen, who was shouting, "Touko! Touko! Are you alright?" She pushed his arms away and felt her face. It was wet, she had been crying in her sleep. She looked up to see a distressed N, and by his side, a very worried looking Audino. Touko sat up, and meant to give N a cheery hello, but t the sight of the little pink pokemon, her dream came back to her and more tears fell instead.

N was in a panic. He didn't know what to do in situations like this. Sure he'd comforted a ton of crying pokemon before, but he had no idea how to handle a crying _girl_. He didn't know what to do. Audino nudged N in the leg. _Do what you do for crying pokemon N. It's the same thing. _It's the same thing? N thought. It sure didn't feel like it. But he did what Audino said. He wrapped his arms round Touko and pulled her close. Touko was surprised and stiffened at his touch at first, but soon was comforted by his gentle warmth and touch. She didn't cry, but she laid his head against his solid chest until the tears stopped. _This feels nice_ Touko thought.

After she had calmed down, she pulled away from N, a feeling a little warmer than before, but definitely feeling better. She hiccupped and pressed her hands to her mouth causing N to laugh.

"Hey what's so funny? She demanded, as she hiccupped again. N laughed again, causing her to blush for some reason.

"Nothing" he replied, "Just glad your feeling better."

"Yeah thanks." Thinking about the hug made her blush. Seeing a curious N staring at her coloring face, Touko tried to change the subject asking, "So what are you doing here? Don't you have some kingly duties to attend to or something?"

"I've been here for couple of hours, just watching you sleep. Oh, and to have my friend Audino here help finish healing you. The doctors didn't want to, but it said that using its powers to heal you would be alright. And as for your second question, I don't have anything to do today. I've arranged for the whole day to be just you and me."

Touko raised an eyebrow at N. "You were watching me sleep?"

"Yep"

"Why" She asked

"I was waiting for you to wake up." He answered, as if that was the most obvious answer in the world.

"No I meant…oh never mind." All the awkwardness that they felt before had disappeared. She felt the top of her head. The bandages were gone and so was her headache. What ever that Audino did, it did a good job. She turned to the pudgy pink pokemon and smiled. "Thank you" she said. The pokemon shyly hid behind N. Touko looked toward N in questioning. "It was abused when it first came to me. Apparently, its last trainer ditched it for being too weak." At these words, the little pokemon lowered its head, and N's face hardened. All his life he had witnesses cases like this, when pokemon abused by cruel humans were brought to his care. Their suffering is what allowed him to persevere, even when his very morals were put to the test by Touko.

"N?"

N snapped out of his revere. Touko was looking at him curiously, her face full of concern. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He replied, his face softening. He suddenly smiled, and brightened saying, "Come on, I have a surprise to show you!" He grabbed Touko and pulled her out the bed, half carrying, half dragging her to the door. As she finally got her bearings and tried to stand, the room spun, and her legs nearly crumbled under her. N caught her under the arms and gently lifted her up. "Sorry," his face red with embarrassment, "I shouldn't have rushed you so much." Seeing his bashfully adorable face, Touko laughed saying "That's alright. I'm fine now, so let's get going…wait"

"What?"

"I think a little change is in order, don't you?" Touko gestured to her hospital gown. It was the type with an open back, so she was thanking Arceus that N was looking at her face and not…more private areas. Both their faces turned red with embarrassment. "Hold on a minuet," N finally mumbled, "I send Anthea up with some clothes. I guess I'll have her escort you to the surprise." His face was so full of childish disappointment, Touko couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing"

Confused N left, calling for Anthea to bring Touko up some clothes. "Something outdoors-ie" He said. The he and Audino head to prepare Touko's special surprise.

OoOoOoOo

"Cheren, we are ready to move out" a voice from the Xtransevier.

"Alright, wait for our signal." The blue haired teen replied.

"Roger."

"Cheren, are you sure this is alright. We're outnumbered, in both people and pokemon."

Cheren turned to the worried looking blond behind him. The sullen looking brunette boy beside her shifted impatiently.

"It'll be fine Bianca. We have the element of surprise on our side. They won't know what hit'em."

"I hope your right."

"Come on Cheren, I'm sick of waiting." The boy snapped. He raised his head, matching Cheren's turquoise eyes with his own brown. Other than the eyes, he was the splitting image of his sister.

Cheren gripped the boy's shoulder. "Soon Touya. Her sacrifice will not be in vain, I promise." The air around the three friends turned heavy thinking about their fallen comrade.

Touya finally shook himself and pushed past Cheren. They all pulled up their black hoods, completely hiding their faces. "It won't be Cheren," the masked boy said, voice full of vengeance, "I'll make sure of it."

Bianca sadly looked away from her heart-broken and weary friends. She turned on her Xtranseiver. "Operation _Death to the King_ is under way. On our signal" She whispered into the device. She shut it off, and with one single pokeball each, they marched toward an unsuspecting castle.

**Ha! I made my deadline! Ok this chapter wasn't as good as I wanted it to be. For all those who are sick of all the emotional stuff, do not despair! Next chapter will be full of action. For all those who want ToukoXN, don't fear! There'll be plenty of that too. And because I'm sick of the seemingly nonstop tears from Touko, I'm going to force her to toughen up a bit *evil snicker*. Please read and review. Remember, the more people who review, the faster I tend to write. I might get another chapter up before next week if I get enough! So please criticisms and complements are all welcome. See you next time!**


	5. Secret Garden

Previously…

_She turned on her Xtranseiver. "Operation Death to the King is under way. On our signal" She whispered into the device. She shut it off, and with one single pokeball each, they marched toward an unsuspecting castle…_

"Hey! Wait up!"

Touko was struggling to keep up with Anthea, who was briskly walking down the hall. She stopped and turned to face the frantic teen. "Hurry up" She said as Touko caught up to her side. Finally out of her revealing hospital gown, Touko was now wearing a bright yellow blouse, a pair of sky blue, knee high Capri's, and a pair of sneakers. Thankfully they had given back her cap, (apparently N had saved it for her, a sweet yet slightly creepy gesture).

"Hurry up; I don't have all day to be the escort of some flabby teen." Athena snapped.

"Flabby!" Touko cried aghast, but before she could say anything else, Athena had set off again at a brisk pace. Touko hurried after her, mumbling under her breath, pinching her skin for any extra fat as she went. As they walked down the hall, Touko could see that she was being studied, not only by Anthea, but by passing Team Galactic grunts as well. Some were merely staring at her curiously, but most of the looks were vicious. Touko knew that she probably wasn't very popular with these people, but she didn't let that bother her. Well, she didn't like them either, so they were even. The looks from Anthea however, weren't hostile, just observant. Touko felt she was being inspected for something, but for what she couldn't think of.

Anthea finally turned from her and said, "When you are with Master N, I expect you to be on your best behavior." The comment about N caused many eyes to face Touko, most of them women, and all of them murderous.

Not willing to give Anthea a verbal answer, Touko just turned toward her, smiled, and nodded. She didn't dislike Anthea; in fact she was grateful to both Anthea and Concordia. She thought back to what felt like ages ago, when she was rushing through the castle, and despite being their enemy, the duo had allowed Touko and her pokemon to rest in safety.

_Exhasted, she_ _struggled up the stairs to a room filled with beds. Standing in front of the beds was Anthea and Concordia. She tensed ready for a fight, but she and her pokemon were exhausted. Anthea held up her hands in a gesture of peace. Confused, she lowered the pokemball on her hand by an inch. Anthea pointed toward a sepreate room with a single bed. "First, it would be best to rest your Pokémon in that room._

_Then continue into the deepest part of this castle. That is Lord N's desire for you..." she had said. She didn't understand why they were helping her. Her confused must have shown on her face, because then Anthea tod her, "I am Anthea, goddess of love. Rest now, Trainer arranged with N. Anthea said nothing else. She was exhausted, and her pokemon couldn't fight any longer. She had no choice but to trust them. She cautiously walked into the room and laid down on the bed. It was so soft… She slept peacefully. When she awoke Anthea and Concordia were waiting outside, in the other room. She walked up to them to thank them for giving her shelter. Anthea lifted her hand to silence her. "You are now healthy. You and your Pokémon both. Trainers never fight to wound Pokémon, N knows this deep in his heart, yet...admitting it would bring much sadness to this castle..._

_Concordia stepped forward._

_I am Concordia, goddess of peace. You who will grant N peace..._

_...N has been apart from humans since a very young age, raised instead with Pokémon. Pokémon betrayed, oppressed, wounded by evil people..._

_Those are the only Pokémon Ghetsis would allow to approach N._

_N saw those wounds and came to seek an ideal that considered only Pokémon.N's excessively pure and innocent heart..._

_It too beautifully pristine to be truly frightening, and yet..._

They seemed to been expecting something from her. How could she bring N peace, when they very thought of him set her mind into panic mode? It was like they were expecting her to do something they just couldn't do, and she wasn't sure if she could do it either. Thinking back, they sounded like they really didn't agree with Ghetsis' black and white sepreation ideals between people and pokemon. They just seemed to be here for N's sake. Just like a mother…

Those two really did seem like mothers toward N. Maybe it was because of them that N wasn't a complete psycho like his father. Touko started to think about her own mother. She really missed her.

"Hey" Touko finally said, "may I ask you a question?"

Anthena didn't stop walking, but she turned to Touko, a strangely amused expression on her face, "you may."

"What happened to N's mother?"

Anthea's face automatically turned stony. "Why do you ask?" her voice low and dangerous.

Touko automatically sensed that she had stepped on some landmine. She cautiously replied, "I was just curious. I didn't mean anything by it, but it just seemed that you and Concordia seem more…maternal towards him."

Anthea's face softened. "It's true, Concordia and I have been a sort of …what did you call it" She grinned, "Maternal figures towards N. As for master N's mother, I am not at liberty to tell you about her. Perhaps, the master himself will tell you. He _is_ unusually found of you." Touko blushed, and the two walked side by side, an awkward silence stretched between them.

Suddenly Touko tripped and fell to the floor. As Anthea helped her up, a couple of female grunts walked pass them snickering. One of them, an unusual grunt, with blonde hair instead of orange and green eyes instead of the standard blue, giggled and as she was walking away with her companion, called back mockingly, "Welcome to Team Galactic…_hero_."

Once on her feet, Touko started to brush herself off. "What was that?"

"Well what do you expect? You're not exactly Team Galactic's #1 supporter."

"Yeah I know, but _who_ was that. I thought all grunts were your standard carrot-top, baby boy blue eyes types."

"They usually are. But that wasn't a grunt. That was Christella. And she's part of the new R.I.R.S." It was obviously by the way she said it, that Anthea did not like Christella at all.

"The what?"

Anthea sighed in distain, effectively annoying Touko. "It's the Resistance Investigation and Retaliation Squad. She and a whole bunch of other people are in charge of investigating the subduing those who aren't as…reasonable with King N's new policies about Pokemon."

_You mean how you can't so much as look at a pokemon anymore? _Touko felt her stomach twist into a knot. She was almost afraid to ask. "You said retaliation and subduing. What does that mean exactly?"

Anthea's face was serious and unreadable, "It means we do _whatever_ needs to be done. Now come-on, we've been standing around for to long, Master N is waiting." Touko knew that was the end of that conversation. _I don't like the sound of that _she thought. They started walking again, the awkward silence as vast as a chasm. Touko was growing curious about N's 'surprise' and started to imagine what it could possibly be. She couldn't come up with a realistic guess for the life of her. She was so lost in her day dreams, she didn't see the flight of stairs in front of her. "Look out!" Anthea cried as she jerked Touko away from the stairs, just as she was about to trip and fall down.

Snapped out of her daydreams, she started to apologize, but immediately grew silent as she looked at the two flights of stairs in front of her. One was rising up to the castle's next floor and the other was leading down into a dark corridor. Her face paled as her dream came back to her. _Musharna took her through the hall, making various twists and turns, until they arrived at two staircases. One was going higher into the castle, and the other was leading into its depths. From the lower staircase, a roar was heard. "Reshiram"…_ These were the exact same staircases as the one in her dream. She could almost hear the agonized roars of Reshiram, and the pitiful cries of Oshawott.

"Touko?" She snapped her head toward a worried looking Anthea. "Are you alright?"

Touko put a fake smile on her face, "oh, don't worry about me, I'm fine, just a little dizzy you know."

"Very well," Anthea replied uneasily, "well come on then." As Touko started to follow Anthea, she turned her head toward the upper stair case. _She had to help them to escape at least. And Oshawott did not have much time left. _

"Ms Touko" Anthea called.

"Coming" she answered, jogging to catch up, mentally memorizing the path to the staircases in her mind. _I'll save you guys _she promised, _just wait and see._

OoOoOoO

They finally stopped in front of a huge duel doors, one black and one white, both with a carved dragon on it. "We're here." Anthea announced.

"Where"

"Give me a moment" Anthea turned to a remote in her hand a pressed a button. Both doors began to open, letting in a light so bright, Touko had to cover her eyes.

When she opened them, Touko gasped in surprise. She was standing in a huge garden, full of trees, berry bushes, and even…pokemon! There were pokemon everywhere! A minccino was nibbling on a pecha berry, an emolga was flying around the treetops, and there was even a tepig napping on a rock in the sun. She turned to Anthea, who was watching her with a smugly satisfied look on her face. "What is this place?"

"This is Master N's personal garden. I believe he calls it Pokemon Sanctuary. Very few people are allowed inside here. In fact, because the master prefers privacy in this place, there are no security cameras in here.

"Aren't you afraid of someone sneaking into the castle through here?"

"We are… but the master insists that the only ones who know the way inside here from the outside are him and the pokemon. We all have no choice but to take him at his word. I'm sure he'll tell you more about it himself. Oh look, there how is now."

N was jogging up to the two women, and when he saw Touko, he beamed. "You out did yourself Anthea. She looks gorgeous." Touko blushed a light pink, and Anthea replied, "It's just clothes your majesty."

"Now Anthea you know that only you could have chosen cloths to make her shine like that" Touko blushed even deeper, "And I've asked both you _and_ Concordia to stop calling me your majesty. Why can't you call me N?"

Anthea bowed low, "I'm sorry you majesty, but it is not my place to call you that." She straightened up, and before N could protest she said, "Now if you please excuse me your majesty, I have some business to attend to. Particularly about the…" she glanced at Touko, "about the y_ou know what_."

N's face darkened. "Alright then. You are dismissed Anthea."

"Thank you your majesty" She bowed and left.

Touko turned toward N, a bemused expression on her face, she said, "Okay, what was that?"

"Nothing you need to worry yourself about" N replied, his face softening to one of childish amusement.

"But…"

"Nope. Now come on, I have something to show you." N grabbed Touko's hand and started to run, dragging her after him. Both their faces had a slight blush.

N finally stopped in front of a curtain of vines, surrounded by trees. Without letting go of Touko's hand, he used his other to part the vines. Smiling, he gently pulled her after him. The sight that met them was like one of the aftereffects of a village raid. There was a blanket on the floor, with food scattered both on and all around it. A picnic basket lay on its side, no whole piece of food to be found in its depths. And by a beautiful waterfall, laid the culprits of the raid: A fat bellied Darumaka, and its evolved buddy Darmanitan, a pair of pair of sleeping Meloetta, and N's Zoroark with a little Zoroa lying on top of its belly, all lying under a tree. "Guys!" N cried. Audino burst from behind the trees squealing at the top of its lungs, shouting "Audino! Audino!" scolding the band of Pokemon thieves. It turned to N and explained what had happened:

_After N left to meet up with Anthea and Touko, he had asked Audino to watch the picnic for him while he was gone. Audino was sitting by the basket guarding the food, when Zoroark and Zoroa appeared. Zoroark reached for the basket, but Audino had slapped its paw away. Audino had told the troublemaking duo that no one was allowed to eat yet and to either wait for N to get back or go away. Angrily grumbling Zoroark had sat down under a tree. But suddenly, Zoroa had dashed out, grabbed the basket with its teeth, and ran into the trees followed by a frantic Audino. After a few minuets, it had returned with basket in mouth, a smug and triumphant look on its foxy little face. Laughing the two dark fox pokemon started raiding the basket, and with the smell of food attracting the other pokemon, the food was shared among the greedy bandits, leaving the mess and not even a crumb behind for Touko and N._

N was shocked. "Guys" he repeated weakly.

"N? Is this the surprise?"

N turned to face Touko, who was just barely containing her laughter at the sight of the gluttonous but happy pokemon. "It was _supposed_ to be a nice picnic" N grumbled, explaining what Audino had said. After looking at N for a couple of seconds, Touko burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Flustered, N didn't know what to do. _This is the first time I've ever seen her laugh before._ He liked her smiling face a lot more. All that time she was in the infirmary, she looked like she was in terrible pain.

Finally getting over her laughing fit, Touko straightened up, a wide smile still across her face. "You planned a picnic?" she said barley controlling another fit of giggles.

"Of course. You've been inside of the infirmary for a couple of months, so I thought that it might be nice to eat outside."

Touko was touched at N's thoughtfulness. Yes, it really did felel nice being outside, and with all these pokemon about it felt just like old times…

Touko shook herself from those sad thoughts. "Touko?" She turned to face N, whose face was etched with worry. Her sad feelings must have showed on her face. "Don't worry N I'm fine" she felt like a mother trying to reassure her young son, unusual but not in a bad way. It was…interesting. "Alright then," she said in a falsely cheery voice, "let's eat".

"How?" N said obviously confused.

"Easy, we'll just eat berries. You clean up, I'll get the food." So saying she went to the picnic basket, emptied it of all remaining crumbs and wrappers, and walked up to Audino, who hid behind N. The other pokemon watched on in interest. With the exception of Anthea, Concordia, and they mentally shuddered…Ghetsis, they had never seen N come in with another human before. In their minds most humans were cruel and abusive, N being the exception. That was why they fought with N, to separate pokemon from people, so that no other pokemon would ever have to suffer at the hands of a human ever again. They were uneasy with Touko's presence in their sanctuary.

"Audino" Touko called gently. It cringed. "Can you please help me gather some berries?" It looked up at her confused. N was curious, but couldn't get Touko's attention. She refused to take her eyes off of Audino. "Can you please help me? I'd climb the tree to get them myself, but that would take too much time" Audino wouldn't move. Touko shook her head, sighed in defeat, and put sad smile on her face. "It's alright. I've got it." She turned to N. "You clean up, I'll get the food. See if you can find anything the food filchers over there didn't eat." Before N could reply, Touko turned toward a tall tree loaded with Oran berries.

She dashed toward the tree, leaped up high, grabbed a branch, and in a well practiced movement, swung herself from that branch to a higher branch in front of her. After pulling herself up onto it, she stared down at a group of astounded pokemon and a stunned N. She smugly grinned down at them and called, "Go on, get cleaning! If you don't we'll never get to eat." So saying she started to packing berries and tree leaves inside the picnic basket.

"Wow" N said looking down at Audino, "Did you expect that?" It viciously shook its head no. Audino didn't understand why, but it felt sort of guilty for ignoring Touko. It was brought to N when he was a little boy, rescued by Team Plasma from a particularly nasty woman who beat it for losing battles…which was pretty often. N never asked it to fight, only to heal the abused pokemon that were brought to it. Its not that it didn't want to help Touko, but it was afraid of what she would do to it if it didn't do what she wanted correctly. It was really surprised though. Touko seemed to be really forgiving towards its unhelpful attitude. She was jumping through the trees just as easily as any Leavanny, and just as graceful. The other pokemon seemed to be just as amazed. She didn't seem weak like other humans they had seen before; rather she seemed to be a strong and independent person. She didn't seem like the type of trainer that only let their pokemon do the fighting. They were starting (begrudgingly) to respect her.

N was the most shocked of all. Had this girl really been hospitalized for two months? She was moving as if nothing had been wrong with her in the first place. He couldn't take his eyes off her as she hopped from branch to branch. He felt a tugging at his pants leg. Audino was pulling him toward the mess. "Okay I get" he said, "let's get cleaning." As he and Audino started to pick up the blanket, he noticed that Zoroark and the others were cleaning up the mess as well. He smiled wide. "Thanks guys, we'll be done in no time."

OoOoOoO

An hour later, Touko called down to N, loaded basket full of various berries and leaves on arm, "You guys done yet?"

"Yeah we're all ready. Come on down!" Even from the tall branch she could see N's radiant smile. She blushed slightly, her mind shifted temporarily from her sullen thoughts.

While she was up in the trees picking berries, she was thinking about her pokemon, all the times she had done this when they had run out of money for pokefood or food period. _Please hold on Oshawott._ Touko knew that she had to get her friends out and soon. All she needed was an opportunity.

"Touko, you ok?" N called. "I'm fine. Coming." She tossed the basket down to N, who placed it on the ground. Touko was about to climb down when she felt the trunk shake. It wasn't just her tree, as she looked across the sanctuary, she saw that other trees were shaking as well, and flying pokemon quickly took flight. The shaking was getting closer and closer. Touko could only conclude one thing: a rampaging pokemon was coming. It was huge, and it was coming fast. She immediately called down to N and the pokemon bellow, "Take cover! Something's coming!" They didn't miss a beat. N grabbed Audino and latched onto Zoroark. It grabbed N in one arm, Zoroa in the other, and it jumped into a tree across from Touko. "Dusharma, Darmanitan, protect Touko! Immediately the duo jumped into the tree at Touko's side. The two Meloetta ran into the bushes for cover.

They waited in tense silence, then suddenly a Bouffalant burst from the trees, banging its sides against random trees as it went. The pokemon was obviously in pain. N called out Touko "Don't move! I'll take care of it!" N was about to order Zoroark to take it down, when suddenly heard a shout. He turned fast enough to see Touko jump from the branch before Dusharma or Bouffalant could stop her.

Touko launched herself from the branch and slammed into the Bouffalant, hard enough to shake its balance. As it staggered on its feet, Touko scrambled to the forefront of its head and grabbed its horns. She jerked its head to the right and swung her body off the confused Bouffalant, and pulled its horns after her. The momentum of the pull was enough for Touko to slam the Bouffalant to the ground. As it struggled to pull itself to its feet, Touko jump over to the poor pokemon's right side and found what she was looking for: a large jagged splinter embedded into the poor creature's side. As the creature was starting to stand Touko grabbed its horns and pulled it to the ground again, yelling at the creature, "STAY DOWN!" The creature stopped moving immediately. She whispered in its ear, "I'm trying to help you so please stay still. This is gonna hurt a bit." The terrified Bouffalant barely nodded. She felt its side and it was trembling. Touko gently stroked its side as she headed to the splinter. "On the count of three" she said. "One" she tapped its side signaling it to get ready, "two" Bouffalant trembled furiously, "three" she tugged out the splinter and Bouffalant screamed in pain. It kept screaming until the splinter was pulled out entirely. After it was fully out, Touko felt her hands splashed with warm blood. She studied the open wound and saw pus dripping out. The wound was infected. "Touko what are you doing?" she looked up and saw N approaching an unreadable expression on his face, followed by Audino, Dusharma, Darmanitan, the two Meloetta, Zoroa, and Zoroark, who either had expressions of either fear, shock or anger. Touko ran up to N, "N hurry I need your help! We need something to starch the bleedi…" Before she could finish her sentence, she was backhanded across the face and knocked to the floor with N standing above her hand raised.

OoOoOoO

N was crouching in the tree about to tell Zoroark to take down Bouffalant ask gently as possible when he heard the yell. When he spun around to see where the yell came from, he saw Touko jump from her branch and slam into the Bouffalant below. He was stunned as he watched her jump on its back and held on as it tried to shake her. Then he was horrified as he watched Touko grab Bouffalant's horns and slammed it to the ground head first. He was confused when she jumped over to the Bouffalant's side and leaned down to study something he couldn't see. But when it tried to stand up, Touko screamed "STAY DOWN!" as she pulled its head to the ground again. It froze in terror, and Touko whispered something into its ear, and it started to tremble. He looked toward his pokemon all of whom were frozen in place. _This is like a bad memory for them _he thought. Then he heard the scream. He turned his head toward a horrific sight. Bouffalant was screaming agony and Touko was doing something, tugging at something that splashed her with blood with each pull. She stopped pulling and the Bouffalant slowly stopped screaming. It was trembling. A numbness filled N, he didn't understand. Why did Touko do this to this poor pokemon? Did he misjudge her? Zoroark was trembling in anger. N remembered that as a Zoroa, Zoroark was treated similarly by its former master. How angry it must have felt. "Zoroark" it sharply looked at him, "Down". Zoroark grabbed N, Audino, and Zoroa, and jumped off the tree. AS they landed, they were joined by Dusharma and Darmanitan as well as the Meloetta. He said in an almost inaudible whisper "Touko what are you doing?" She looked up at him, and he saw that blood covered her hands. His mind went blank and he felt his pokemon friends around him stiffen. She ran up to him with a relieved look on her face. She started to say something but N could only focus on the blood dripping from her hands. The question if that this is how she treated her own pokemon formed in his mind, and before he could stop himself, he heard a crack and felt his hand hit flesh and bone. Next thing he knew, Touko was thrown back onto the floor, a fresh purple bruise rising on the right side of her face, over the old one, and her face was looking up at him in hurt and horror.

OoOoOoO

Touko felt a familiar stinging sensation on the side of her face. She was still looking up at N, her mind blank, as she raised her hand and felt the right side of her face. She felt another bruise rising on her face. The Bouffalant let out a mournful cry, grabbing Touko's attention. Still feeling a weightless feeling of shock, she pulled herself to her feet and started walking almost zombie-like, toward the picnic basket. As she was about to pass N, he grabbed her upper arm in a bruising grip. The heavy grip effectively brought feeling back to Touko's numb body. She looked down at her arm and back at N's face for several seconds. "Let go" she finally said. "No" he replied his voice dead. "You are going to leave. You will not return until you understand that you cannot treat pokemon like your own personal playthings."

"Excuse me?" Touko said, her voice low, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't play innocent" N said his anger rising, "We all saw you attacking that Bouffalant"

"Attacking it?! I was helping it"

"DON'T LIE!" N roared making the pokemon around him to jump, "We all saw you thrown it down and make it scream. You can't hide the blood on your hands!" N breathed hard, and tried to calm down. Struggling to control his voice, he said, "Face up to your actions. You will leave the sanctuary, and you won't come back until I deem you ready. I will not have my future queen treat my friends this way. I seemed to have greatly misjudged you." Having heard the commotion, tons of pokemon had gathered around watching the angry duo.

At the mention of the word 'queen', Touko's blood ran cold. She saw N's eyes turn blood red, or maybe it was just her vision. All she could see at the moment was a younger Ghetsis staring back at her.

"You misjudge me?" She lowered her head to face the floor trying to keep her anger in check. "No N, I seemed to have greatly misjudged you" she whispered, low enough that N couldn't hear. She raised her head again, looking N straight into his eyes. She no longer saw red, but emerald green eyes facing her, glittering with anger and disappointment. Bouffalant moaned again, grabbing her attention. Not moving her eyes from his she told him "Let go"

"No"

After staring each other down for a few seconds, Touko raised her free hand, lowered her body, and swiftly punched N in the stomach. As he doubled over, Touko shoved N to the ground and she dashed past him as the pokemon rushed to help. She grabbed the basket and the picnic blanket and sprinted back toward Bouffalant. As she reached it, Zoroark appeared in front of her, claws out and fangs bared. "Not now Zoroark" Touko said, voice low. It growled in response. "I said BACK OFF!" she screamed surprising the dark fox pokemon. She ducked past it and ran over to Bouffalant's side. It moaned softly.

"Shhhh…it's okay" she whispered. She looked down to the bloody splinter lying by her side. She looked up to see a furious N quickly walking toward her, an arm across his stomach. His face was livid. "You dare do this to your king!"

Touko picked up the large splinter and looked at N. "You may have a crown, but your no king of mine." So saying she threw the huge bloody thorn at him. As he caught it, looking at her with a confused expression, she added "Especially when you hit first and listen later."

N was speechless as he watched Touko get to work. He was about to pull her away when he saw the wound on Bouffalant's side. It was a huge rip, stinking of infection, full of pus. The pokemon gathered behind him to watch the gruesome sight. They all watched in silence as Touko started to clean the wound. Ripped off part of the picnic blanket, she pressed it against the still bleeding side until the blood had stopped flowing out. Then she opened the basket full of berries and grabbed a handful of pecha berries. She ripped off their leaves and chewed. Then placed the chewed leaves against Bouffalant's side drawing out the yellow-green pus that drained out of the wound and down Bouffalant's side and down Touko's arms to the ground. After she finally drained all the pus, she took the now bloody blanket, and wiped off all the pus from her arms and hands. Taking a handful of pecha and Oran berries in each hand and squeezed their juices into the wound, earning a squeal of pain from Bouffalant. Touko stroked and soothed it until it calmed down, and then she resumed her work. She ripped the rest of the picnic blanket into strips and squeezed the oran/pecha berry mixture on the strips of cloth. After wrapping the huge pokemon's wound, she made it eat all the pecha and oran berries in her basket. Finally she stood up and grabbed a leaf hanging overhead, put it to her lips, and started blow into it, playing her leaf whistle until Bouffalant fell asleep.

Quiet surrounded Touko, the silence broken only by Bouffalant's steady breathing. N cautiously approached Touko from the back. Reaching out to her shoulder he whispered, voice full of regret, "Touko…" she slapped his hand away. She stood up without turning to face him and said, "You misjudged me huh? Well there you have it N, there's my _cruelty _to pokemon. Take Bouffalant to a professional, that wound is pretty bad." She started to walk away. "Wait!" N called out. Touko ran, leaving him alone with the pokemon surrounding him.

N stood, feeling bewildered, upset, and incredibly guilty. Why had he been so ready to think the worst in Touko? He didn't want to drive her away, he was just doing what he thought was right. He looked around and saw that all the pokemon seemed just as confused as he was. Zoroark and the others seemed to feel horribly guilty as well.

They had misjudged Touko, but not by her capability for cruelty, but they had misjudged her capacity for kindness. "Audi Audi" Audio squeaked quietly (We need to apologize.). N ran after he without a second thought.

OoOoOoO

Touko ran and ran as fast as she could, no idea where she was heading. _I seemed to have greatly misjudged you. _Why did that bother her so much? And why was her chest hurting so badly? She ran until she finally reached the borderline of the sanctuary, a red brick wall covered in ivy, and the top, lined with iron spikes. By they time she had stopped running, it was dark, and the full moon was high in the sky. She leaned against the wall, catching her breath, eyes stinging. "No, I'm not going to cry. Not for him." "Touko!" she heard N call behind her. _Oh Arceus, what does _he _want. Can't he just leave me alone?_ She heard the rustle of trees as N finally caught up with her. She had no energy nor desire to try to hide from him. "Touko." No answer. "Touko." She still ignored him. "Touko!" Sighing she turned to face him, and to her utter surprise N was crying! (big baby). "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." He fell to his knees, tears dripping down his face. He looked so pitiful, just like an abandoned child, it was so heartbreaking.

Touko couldn't move; she didn't know what to do. Sure she was still furious at N for slapping her, and really hurt by what he had said, but she couldn't just leave him like this…could she?

N heard her feet move. He thought she was going to walk away from him. He didn't want to be left alone, not in a cold stone building where no one, not even his own pokemon, would treat him like an actual person, not just a figure of power. He didn't want to feel that loneliness ever again. "Please", he whispered, "Please don't leave. I'm sorry, just please don't leave me alone." The footsteps stopped, and then N felt a warm pair of arms wrap around him and pull him against a small chest. A hand started to soothingly stroke his hair, and he looked up to see Touko gently smiling down at him. He grabbed her arm, and gently thumbed the purple bruise on her face, making her flinch in surprise. "Please" he begged, tear stains on his face, "promise, you'll stay with me."

Touko didn't know what to do. She hadn't meant to even touch N let alone comfort him. He just looked so, so…vulnerable. Despite everything, she just couldn't hate N, no matter how hard she tried. His face was so close, his eyes were so sad. Touko didn't think when she replied: "I promise"

His face looked as surprised as she felt. Did she really just say that? N's face brightened, and before she could react, N had put his hand behind Touko's head and pulled her into a deep kiss. Startled, she tried to resist, but he kissed he deeper, forcing his tongue against hers until she stop resisting and she started to kiss him back. She closed her eyes, enjoying the warm sensation building up inside her, then she heard the deafening boom, and she and N were thrown back by the explosion, rocks and wall thrown everywhere.

OoOoOoO

Touya and Bianca were waiting for the signal. Stationed behind the huge wall, it was the only thing standing between them and the Dragon Castle. "Come on Cheren, hurry up" Touya muttered under his breath. Both covered in black, their faces hidden ninja style, Bianca and Touya were crouching behind the Dragon Castles 'Pokemon Sanctuary' waiting for Cheren's signal to burst in. Touya wasn't half as patient as Cheren, and neither was his Samurott. He looked at his partner. _He had been the first of their four friends to get a partner pokemon, and he had gotten his early. He left before the others could get the chance, so when he had gotten news of Touko and her new partner, he was more than amused. They really were twins, both picking an Oshawott as their partner pokemon._ He smiled at the memory.

"Touya?" He shook his head facing a worried looking Bianca. Nowadays, the poor clumsy blonde had her hands full as one of the key generals of the resistance. "What's wrong?"

"There's the signal" He looked up to see a flashing of light from the far side of the wall. "Damn" he nearly missed it! He felt a hand grip his shoulder. Bianca looked at him a determined fire in her eyes. "I know. I miss her too. Tonight, we'll avenge her; they won't get away with what they did to her and to all of us." She threw out her pokeball, releasing her partner, ******. Touya squeezed in her hand in gratitude "Ready?"

"Ready"

"Ok let's go"

"Samurott, Horn Attack!"

"Emboar, *Flare Blitz!*

The two pokemon slammed into the wall, blowing a hole into its side. Through the dust, Touya could see Cheren, and their other forces quietly being lowered down by their grass pokemon's Vine Whips. They all new the plan. Touya, Bianca, and their platoon (made up of trainers with partner fire and water pokemon) ran through the dust, with Touya yelling "NOW!" Their forces scattered throughout Pokemon Sanctuary, as the sirens wailed. The dust fell, and in the bright moonlight Touya could see him. The green haired king was on the ground, his body covering something.

His mind went blank. All plans, strategies, and rehearsals were wiped from his mind. All Touya could see was the creator of all their problems, the _murderer _lying right in front of them starting to get up. "TOUYA! NO, NOT NOW" Bianca screamed. He ignored her, whipped out his long-bladed knife, and rushed toward his new target. Her scream however, caught N's attention, and as he turned around, lifting a shadowed figure to its feet, he saw the knife, turned, shoved the figure back into the trees and yelled "RUN!" He turned back to face Touya, he started to fall backwards as Touya slashed his knife in an X fashion, and the young king's chest burst forth blood as he hit the ground with a thud.

Bianca watched the ghastly sight with a small bit of satisfaction. Touya wasn't following the plan, but main object was being accomplished: The tyrant king was going to die. As she watched the blood burst and N fall she heard a feminine sheik, "N!" Her face paled and her blood ran cold as she heard that familiar voice. _It can't be it just. can't. be!_ She thought. The shadowed figure ran from the safety of the trees and to the green haired king's side. The bright moonlight revealed that is was a young girl, about the same age as Bianca herself. _Oh dear Arceus! It can't be! _The girl lifted up her head, her faced and body bruised, her arms and bright yellow shirt stained with dried blood, blocking N with her body. In the bright light of the full moon, her sky blue eyes were full of fear, and her brown hair shone. The girl was pushing against the bleeding king's chest trying to stem the flow of blood, her voice, clear and desperate. "N! N! Come on stay with me!" There was no denying it. Bianca looked up, her eyes meeting Touya's, only one thought running through their minds. _She's alive. Touko's alive._

OoOoOoO

Touko and N were blown back by the explosion from the wall, N immediately covering her with his body before they even hit the ground. Between the kiss, the explosion, being thrown to the grown, and now the dust scattering everywhere, Touko was having a hard time trying to catch her breath, and apparently so was N. N was trying struggling to stand, trying to pull Touko up with him. She saw that a piece of the wall must have hit N, because his was blood dripping down his forehead from underneath his green hair. His face was pale, his expression so serious that Touko knew, whatever that explosion was, it was nothing good. As he was helping her up, N handed Touko an Xtranseiver and told her urgently, "Run, take this and call Ghetsis, Anthea, and Concordia. Tell them that we're under attack. I'll catch up with you later. Hurry"

"But…" she stammered.

"No there's not enough time. Run." A voice, a woman screamed, "TOUYA! NO, NOT NOW" N heard, but Touko was in such a panic, she didn't hear anything. As N turned toward the voice, he saw a black clothed and masked figure, rushing at him with a long bladed knife in his hand. N immediately turned back to Touko and shoved her into the safety of the trees and roar "RUN!" He turned to face the figure and to a quick step back, just as he felt a searing pain across his chest. He felt warm blood cover his chest, contrasting the ice cold spreading inside his body. He heard the thud as he fell against the ground. He was blacking out as his vision swam. The last image he saw before blacking out was Touko face, streaming with tears, saying something indecipherable. _So she didn't leave me, _he thought with a small flare of relief and a small smile spreading across his face. Then his vision went black, and his mind cleared of all things and feeling.

OoOoOoO

Touko felt the thud of wood as she slammed back into the trunk of the tree. She looked up to see N turn around away fall back, and a black figure slashed a large knife. She saw the blood burst from N's chest as he fell to the ground, the black figure standing over him. _No, NO!_ her mind screamed. "N!" She raced from the cover of the trees, the Xtranseiver hidden in her clenched fist, forgotten, as she ran to N's side. She pushed down on N's still bleeding chest, the slashes from the blade forming a large X across his chest, trying to stop the bleeding. "N! N! Come on stay with me!" she shouted, tears flowing freely down her face as she desperately trued to stop the blood. His emerald green eyes met her sky blue ones, filled with an innocent, child like, look of relief. A small smile crept upon his face, and his eyes closed. She froze as reached to feel his bare skin: it was cold and getting colder.

**OK. I finally updated the story. I don't know how I feel about this chapter (is good, crappy, or just too long? I'll do better next time *bow repeatedly*) so please Read and review and give me your opinion. Tried making an extra long chapter for not posting last week. **

**As for the month of July, I was stuck in summer school and had no time to write, so please forgive me (I'm only 16 give me break here). Oh, I have an idea: You know how in the games, your character's mom doesn't seem to do anything (except pokemon Diamond and pearl), I'm thinking of giving Touko's mom some important connection with Ghetsis. Maybe even include something about her dad (You know since the dad seems to NEVER be around in any pokemon game or show). PM me to tell me what you think of this idea. I'll be waiting. Chow!**


End file.
